Bolts
In inFamous 2 several varities of Bolts were introduced. While many have different dynamics, most share similar traits such as low damage but low energy consumption. Primary *'Alpha Bolt': The Alpha Bolt is the basic Bolt power. It has no specific bonuses, with a low damage, low range, high rate of fire and a good accuracy. Level 1 *'Pincer Bolt': The Pincer Bolt is a cunning Bolt power. It fires three Bolts that first spreads for later landing on the same spot. It has a medium rate of fire and decent range, but good accuracy. (Unlocked by: Performing a "Take Down" 6 times.) *'Artillery Bolt': The Artillery Bolt is a Bolt Power designed for long range. It fires a Bolt that acts like it's thrown, and thus has a poor accuracy but a very good range. It also has a decent damage and medium rate of fire. (Unlocked by: Performing a "Climbing Assault" 5 times.) Level 2 *'Magnum Bolt': The Magnum Bolt is a true lightning bolt, and locked for Good Karma. Its high damage and amazing accuracy makes up for its poor rate of fire. The power is best used against stronger enemies that require precise attacks, such as Titans or Devourers. (Unlocked by :Performing 10 Head Shocks) *'Skull Bolt': The Skull Bolt is an Evil Karma power. On a Head Shock, it creates an explosion, causing lethal damage to nearby enemies. It has a good accuracy, but only if it is discharged in an open field. (Unlocked by: Performing a Hit Clueless Enemy 5 times) Level 3 *''' Bolt Stream': The Bolt Stream is a Good Karma power. It discharges a continous stream of bolts, at a high rate of fire. The Bolts have slightly lower damage than the basic Alpha Bolt, but it's superior rate of fire, range and accuracy makes up for it. ''(Unlocked by:Performing a Stick it to the Man stunt 10 times) *'Scythe Bolt': The Scythe Bolt is an Evil Karma power. It discharges five overcharged Bolts. The very long range and good accuracy makes up for the low rate of fire and low damage. It is very powerful with Outlaw karma, as it then spreads five times more electricity and damage among enemies, causing five times more damage, thus making it the ultimate power for villians. (Unlocked by:Performing a 4-in-1-Blow stunt) Trivia *Unlike the first InFamous, the bolts in InFamous 2 allows the player to see the skeletal systems of people and enemies, caused by the shock. *The Artillery Bolt is the only bolt in the game to be affected by gravity since it is a long range bolt. *The Skull Bolt has the same magnitude as the Artillery Bolt but the Skull Bolt has more power when it comes to head shocks and it has a better rate of fire. *The Magnum Bolt is the most powerful single shot bolt, fire only two shot to subdue an average Militia solder. Source *''inFamous 2'' Category:Powers Category:InFamous 2 Powers Category:Neutral Powers Category:Good Powers Category:Evil Powers Category:Electrokinesis Category:Abilities